


Something Borrowed

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, alternative universe, meeting at a wedding, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: The one where Jim Kirk likes to crash weddings:Eggsy rests one hand at the nape of Jim's neck and says, “You're lucky you're cute.”Jim thinks,fuck yes.





	

It's not like Jim crashes weddings _all the time_. That would be weird. He's only done it once or twice or maybe three times, at the very most. It's not like it's a habit or anything.

Really, he doesn't even like weddings, in theory or in practice. All the forced romance, the staged love confessions, the fake-happy friends, the useless and cliched presents – the list of things he dislikes about weddings could go on for a while. It's just not his thing.

What is Jim's thing, however, is the free food. Really good food, usually. And the happy-drunk people in fancy clothes. The dancing. The open bar. Yeah, that's most definitely Jim's thing.

So when he finds the very beautiful and lovingly designed invite to Roxy's and Jaylah's wedding on the floor in front of his physics building... well. He texts Bones to save the date.

Crashing a wedding on his own is just no fun. 

+

“Say Jim, have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“Oh come on, Bones! It'll be fun.” Jim adjusts Bones' tie already perfect tie for him.

“I have that tingling in my left knee again,” Bones says gloomily. “Those nights usually end with you in jail.”

“They can't put you in jail for crashing a wedding.”

Bones gives him a dark look, almost like he wishes Jim would be put in jail just so Bones can be free of him.

“Did I mention the open bar? That's basically a personal invitation to Leonard McCoy right there. It's like it's calling us.”

Jim starts to steer Bones out of the door.

“You know I'm only coming to keep you from getting hurt, right?”

+

The food is _excellent_. Sometimes wedding food is too fancy for Jim's tastes; his general rule is if he doesn't know how to eat it without Bones rolling his eyes at his foolish attempts, then it's too fancy. But Roxy and Jaylah have taste – the buffet has everything Jim could ever want and nothing that would send him running. It's perfect. Jim is gonna be the proud father of a beautiful huge food baby soon.

Speaking of Roxy and Jaylah; they're _gorgeous_. 

Successfully crashing a wedding mostly depends on the timing. It's always a good idea to be so late that the happy couple, or the family of the happy couple, doesn't have a chance to greet you personally. Not so late that their arrival becomes a huge entrance, though. So by the time Jim and Bones sneak in, Roxy and Jaylah are already standing at the front of the church, just waiting for the ceremony to start. 

They're both in stunning white dresses with matching stunning smiles. If it wasn't, you know, their wedding day, Jim would have hit on either of them, no questions asked.

Judging by the raised eyebrow Bones gives him, he knows.

“What”, Jim hisses at him, grin huge and innocent.

Bones just smacks his knee and gestures for him to shut up. So Jim does.

The vows aren't as excruciating or long-winded as Jim is used to on weddings. Instead they're short and sweet and Roxy and Jaylah seem surprisingly relaxed about it all. Even Jim can't help the genuine happiness for them when the deed is done and they're officially wives.

+

Jim is well on his way to tipsy when the dance floor finally opens. He leaves Bones to the conversation with the old lady on their right – Roxy's great aunt, apparently. Ever the Southern gentleman to anyone but Jim, Bones seems quite happy to chat with her.

Well, Jim's not here for small talk with grannies, however lovely they may be. He's here to have _fun_ , good-old fashioned fun. So he goes to scope out the dance floor.

He dances with a beautiful red-haired girl named Gaila for a while until she moves on to another partner and he finds himself in a waltz with a hilarious guy name Hikaru. They have a lot of fun twirling each other around the dance floor. After three dances, Hikaru's husband Ben cuts in and Jim can't help but laugh fondly at the way Hikaru's eyes light up in happiness at the sight of his husband.

Maybe weddings aren't so bad after all.

Deciding he could use a break, he heads over to the bar and orders a gin tonic. He sweeps his eyes over the room but Bones has abandoned his seat and is nowhere to be seen. Jim suppresses the urge to applaud. If he runs into Bones on the dance floor, he's seriously gonna throw him a party for voluntarily choosing to have fun, with no intervention from Jim whatsoever. It's a wedding miracle.

“So,” someone says from his right and Jim turns back around, “Waltz isn't your thing, is it?”

Jim cocks an eyebrow at the vaguely familiar guy. It takes him a moment to place the sharp jaw, green eyes and should-look-ridiculous-but-really-doesn't-bowtie.

Then the guy smiles and it clicks. Roxy's best man who had handed them the rings during the ceremony.

“I'm affronted,” Jim replies with a slow smile of his own. “I'm a natural.” 

The guy's smile seems friendly enough, with a hint of amusement tucked into the corner like he and Jim are in on a shared joke. His eyes, however, are searching Jim's face. He's scoping him out.

Gratefully for its arrival, Jim makes a grab for his drink as it arrives and takes a long sip. 

The guy laughs and wow. It's a really nice laugh. Maybe he's just trying to flirt with Jim. That's what people do at weddings, after all. Maybe he hasn't realized Jim doesn't belong here.

“Alright, Mister Natural, whatever you say. So how do you know Roxy? I'm Eggsy, by the way.”

Right. By the way his eyes flash at Jim, he has very much realized Jim doesn't belong here. Fuck.

Mimicking his relaxed position, Jim leans against the bar and lets his eyes sweep over the dance floor once more. “I'm Jim. And I don't know Roxy, actually,” he says, voice almost too unbothered. If this Eggsy guy is Roxy's best man, then chances are he knows most of Roxy's guests. “I'm with Jaylah.”

Eggsy's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. Fuck. “Really? That's a story you've got to tell me. Last I heard none of her family were coming.”

Briefly, Jim wonders why the family of someone as lovely and beautiful as Jaylah wouldn't want to attend her wedding. Idiots.

Right. Mind back on track.

“Oh, I'd love to tell you all kinds of stories,” Jim says, smirk a little too wide. “But I just spotted my friend dancing and I've been looking for him for ages, so...,” he pauses, leaving his half-finished drink on the bar, gives Eggsy a wink. “But I'll find you later.”

+

“The best man is on my ass!”

Bones' pauses in his movements, frowns, and shouts back. “You have what on your ass?”

Rolling his eyes, Jim pulls him closer under the guise of dancing and says right into Bones' ear: “The best man. He knows I'm crashing the wedding.”

Traitor that he is, Bones just laughs.

Jim makes a noise of complaint and drops his forehead against Bones' temple. “And he's seriously hot. I'm so fucked. I wanna hit on him but I gotta hide.”

Bones pushes Jim's face off so he can take a look around. “Should we get a last drink and leave, then?”

“What? No!” Jim is _offended_. No way they're leaving. Jim only had two drinks so far. They haven't had any wedding cake yet. Bones is dancing, for heaven's sake. Voluntarily. And way better than Jim expected. 

They're staying.

“It's a big wedding,” he tells Bones. “And he's probably busy with his best man duties and stuff.”

+

Eggsy keeps staring at Jim. At honestly, Jim's just human, so all he can do is wink at him over Bones' shoulder like a fucking idiot. He's asking for trouble, he really is. 

The guy really is awfully hot, is all.

+

“May I cut in?” 

Jim's all too happy to turn away from Bones and into the arms of whoever asked until he meets those green eyes and well. Fuck.

“Be my guest,” Bones replies. He sounds way too amused, considering Jim's not the only wedding crasher here. Eggsy gives Bones a long, searching look but then he redirects his attention to Jim.

Bones is seriously getting away with it while Jim isn't. The world is unfair.

Because the universe is out to get him, the song changes from a fast club song to a slow love song. 

Well, if Jim is about to get kicked out anyway, he might as well make the most out of it. He takes a firm step closer and holds onto Eggsy's waist as they sway.

Eggsy laughs at that, a little surprised, but winds his arms around Jim's shoulders in return. Suddenly his face is a lot closer than before.

God, he really is beautiful. Jim kind of wants to see what he looks like in regular clothes. Or without any clothes at all, maybe.

Under any other circumstances, Jim would've hit on him til he'd run out of breath.

Who is he kidding? He's still gonna do it. Go big or go home, that's Jim Kirk's motto.

“So you were gonna tell me all about how you know Jaylah?” Eggsy says, all false innocence. 

At least he hasn't checked the story with Jaylah yet. Small mercies.

“Oh you know,” Jim says, holding Eggsy's gaze. “From here and there.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes good-naturedly and leads Jim around the dance floor. “Are you even trying?”

“Very hard,” Jim replies earnestly. “Putting out all my best moves here.” He lets his right hand slide a little lower.

“I meant,” Eggsy says, clearly amused, “Are you even trying to come up with a convincing cover story?”

“What would I need a cover story for?”

“Roxy's been my best mate since we were in primary school. And Jaylah doesn't know anyone here that she hasn't met through me or Roxy,” Eggsy explains. “So I know everyone at this wedding. I even know every single member of the band. The only people I don't know are you and your friend.”

“Maybe your Roxy doesn't tell you everything. Maybe she and I are thick as thieves.”

Eggsy rests one hand at the nape of Jim's neck and says, “You're lucky you're cute.”

Jim thinks, fuck yes.

+

Jim is honest to god out of breath after two more dances and it has very little to do with the actual dancing. 

“Let's get a drink?”

Eggsy disentangles himself from Jim and gives him a stern look. “No more drinks for you,” he says but leads Jim off the dance floor. 

“What, why not?” Jim protests. He's not even close to being drunk!

“Let's see, maybe because you're not supposed to be here in the first place?”

Jim snorts but obediently follows Eggsy.

“Just checking but that guy you came with isn't your boyfriend, is he?”

Bones is... well, Bones. “No,” Jim says honestly. “He isn't.”

Eggsy doesn't react to that, except to say. “You know, technically I'm supposed to kick both of you out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He winds an arm around Jim's waist to pull him along. “Think I'll start with you.”

To Jim' surprise, they do actually go outside. Except, instead of kicking Jim off the grounds, Eggsy leads him around the corner of the building, away from the small group of smokers clustered around the entrance.

“So before I kiss you, tell me you're not some weird guy who crashes weddings every weekend to pull poor, unsuspecting best men?”

“Before you kiss me?” Jim shoots back, endeared beyond words by Eggsy's forwardness. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, raising an eyebrow at him in clear challenge.

Oh. It's _on_.

Jim boxes Eggsy in against the wall until Eggsy has nowhere to go but stay right where he is, Jim inches from his face. 

“I'm just a college student with a love of free alcohol.”

“Cause that's way better,” Eggsy says.

“Are you gonna kiss me now?” 

“Maybe I am.” Eggsy's grin is cheeky.

As much as Jim enjoys their back and forth, Eggsy smells incredibly good and he's warm against Jim, so there's really nothing he can do but meet his lips in a kiss. 

Yeah, Jim decides, weddings are totally his thing.

+

Jim catches the flower bouquet. Bones laughs himself silly. 

Eggsy teases him for it but when all is said and done, he takes Jim home, and yeah. That's good. More than good, really.


End file.
